


What You Need

by Guardian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Venom is adorable, and is now known as nomnom, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian
Summary: Venom only fed a couple times a week at first, but that was still too much. Decapitation made an obvious pattern. They covered their tracks, of course, but it wasn't long before the news was covering a possible serial killer.Sorry, Eddie,Venom said as Eddie stared at the TV in a bar, reading the captions.Need brains. Need the chemicals in them."It's okay, Ve-- it's okay, love," Eddie reassured, catching himself. Talking to himself in public was one thing, but talking to an entity named Venom was something else. "We're still figuring it out."Love,Venom repeated.Eddie was still trying to read the captions on the news, to see how much of a clue the police might have."Hmm?"Called me 'love',Venom said, sounding unsure of what to make of this development.





	1. Chapter 1

Adjusting to life with another person was always hard. You had to think about their needs and interests and routines. Compromises had to be made. Sometimes you just had to learn to love their flaws, otherwise they'd drive you up a wall. Other times, you had to be willing to change a little bit.

**_Stop that._ **

Eddie froze, not even sure what he'd been doing exactly. He was sitting at his writing desk, holding a pen to his mouth, staring at his laptop where he'd left off mid sentence.

_"Sometimes we become so focused on a distant goal of personal happiness that never seems to come closer than the horizon, we fail to look around us and realize that we have already arrived where we desired to be."_

At least, that's what he wanted to write, but his sentence broke off at "realize" and he couldn't muster up the motivation to type the rest.

"Stop what?" Eddie questioned.

**_You were tapping your pen against your teeth._ **

"Oh. Yeah, sorry… Venom," Eddie said, hesitating over the name. It felt right, especially when they were together in the same form. Powerful, somehow. But calling the symbiote that when they were alone just felt… strange. Almost too formal.

**_You're doing it again._ **

Eddie dropped the pen onto the desk and stretched back in his chair.

"I gotta get up. I gotta do something else, my brain is rotting in my head."

**_Not rotting, Eddie. Perfectly good brain._ **

Eddie grinned at that, ruffling a hand through his hair. "What do you want to do, buddy?"

 ** _Hungry,_** the symbiote complained. It usually was.

"Let's go find something, then," Eddie decided. He got up and went to grab his coat, but before he could even put his hand on it, Venom settled across his shoulders and formed itself into a black jacket. Heavy and thick, like leather.

Surprised and slightly suspicious, Eddie went to check himself in the mirror. The jacket actually had a decent cut, and it looked so real. He wasn't sure where Venom had picked up the detail necessary to replicate an item like this, but he wasn't about to complain. He looked good.

 ** _*We* look good,_** Venom corrected, sounding almost smug. Those words made Eddie feel some type of way. Not just for the compliment, but the possessive 'we' and the edge of vanity.

Eddie had never really been the type of guy who believed anyone could 'belong' to someone else. He and Anne were always their own people back when they were together. Anne didn't belong to him, she had chosen to be with him. And Eddie didn't _belong_ to Venom.

But the idea still gave him feelings that he didn't particularly want to think about. 

"You're right. _We_ look good," Eddie repeated, and felt his symbiotic other's pleasure like a purring cat in his veins. "Let's go."

 

-

 

Eddie's diet was different these days. Changing.

They experimented with different foods that Venom might like. Celery and guava and yogurt and bacon and fresh pineapple and ice cream and quinoa and salmon and pizza and raspberries and even whole jalapeno peppers.

They didn't try them all at once, of course. Eddie tried something different whenever they could afford it. But for the most part, Eddie ate whatever was cheapest, like ramen or frozen dinners. If he felt like cooking, sometimes he'd make simple stir frys padded out with way too much rice. 

Anything besides brains.

But Venom needed a certain type of nourishment, one that Eddie hadn't figured out an alternative to just yet.

It was willing to compromise, for him.

They ate criminals. Not just purse snatchers or scared young kids trying to be thugs -- (although they both very much enjoyed _pretending_ they would eat their brains, to scare some sense into them) -- but really bad guys. Killers. Predators. Serial offenders. People they investigated long enough to know that they were guilty.

But even eating the worst of the worst drew a bad type of attention. Venom only fed a couple times a week at first, but that was still too much. Decapitation made an obvious pattern. They covered their tracks, of course, but it wasn't long before the news was covering a possible serial killer.

 ** _Sorry, Eddie,_** Venom said as Eddie stared at the TV in a bar, reading the captions. **_Need brains. Need the chemicals in them._**

"It's okay, Ve-- it's okay, love," Eddie reassured, catching himself. Talking to himself in public was one thing, but talking to an entity named Venom was something else. "We're still figuring it out."

 ** _Love,_** Venom repeated.

Eddie was still trying to read the captions on the news, to see how much of a clue the police might have. 

"Hmm?"

 ** _Called me 'love',_** Venom said, sounding unsure of what to make of this development.

"Ah. Sorry," Eddie mumbled, lifting his drink to his lips so the other bar patrons near him wouldn't overhear, but it was loud enough that nobody was really paying attention to him. "It's just a pet name. I won't do it again." He took a sip of his beer.

Venom was silent for a long while.

 ** _Hungry, Eddie,_** it reminded him at last.

Eddie smiled, digging into their basket of fish and chips, and took another bite.

 

-

 

When they got home, Eddie reflexively tried to pull off his jacket before he remembered that the material he was grabbing onto was Venom.

"Oh, sor--" the apology dried up on his tongue as Venom shifted form again, melting off of him and sinking back into his skin.

 ** _Don't be sorry, Eddie. Like when you grab me like that,_** Venom teased. The edge of innuendo was new, and something that Eddie really regretted the symbiote learning about. He could already feel his face and neck going hot, and the symbiote's delight at managing to provoke a reaction from him. Emotions were thrilling to a being that thrived on chemicals, and Eddie had always worn his heart on his sleeve.

"Yeah, you got me," Eddie mumbled, half expecting a continued barrage, like when Venom had learned how to make puns. Instead, he could almost feel the symbiote curl up contentedly in his head. He must've fed them enough for now.

Eddie sat down at his desk again and opened his laptop, dismayed to see that he had never finished that sentence and now he couldn't remember what he'd had in mind.

"Where was I going with this?" Eddie wondered aloud, trying to jostle the memory.

 ** _'Already arrived where we desired',_** Venom prompted, and the thought clicked back into place.

"Desired! Right," Eddie leaned forward to type it out before the thought slipped away again. "Thanks, buddy."

 

-

 

Venom managed to hold off on eating anyone for an entire week.

Eddie recognized the accomplishment and celebrated by buying a nice steak for his other, and some fudge swirled ice cream for himself. His other had been so excited, it manifested outside of Eddie's body just so it could demand to be fed, and Eddie had obliged.

Venom was usually smaller these days, taking on a sleek, almost snakelike form. At first, Eddie had been concerned that the symbiote was weaker, but Venom reassured him that a smaller form expended less energy. Besides, it had the added benefit of being, in Eddie's opinion, adorable. And when Venom was adorable, Eddie was far more inclined to hand feed it pieces of food, and let the symbiote lick his fingers and nuzzle against his skin.

Eddie picked up another piece of meat, more than amused to watch Venom's little mouth pop open like a baby bird and then clamp down onto the meat with a little chomp.

"Pff. _Nom,_ " Eddie said, watching the symbiote munch away. He suspected that being smaller also made Venom feel like it had more to eat. But he didn't like to think about that too much. Didn't like the possibility that sometimes he might not have enough to feed Venom, to keep his other satisfied.

After, when Eddie sat down with a bowl of ice cream, Venom kept pushing at his hand, and then finally clamped its mouth around the entire spoon and stole a bite.

"Hey. You had your treat, this is mine," Eddie objected, gently shaking Venom off until it let go. 

He briefly considered getting up to go wash the drool off of his spoon, but it felt like such a hassle. Instead, he just wiped it off on his sleeve and then dug back into the bowl for another scoop of ice cream.

 ** _Like this stuff, Eddie,_** Venom insisted, trying to dart after Eddie's spoon again, but this time the man managed to get it into his mouth before the symbiote could swipe it. Venom paused for a moment and then went straight to the bowl and started licking.

"Hey," Eddie objected. He thought about pushing the greedy symbiote away, but then ultimately decided against it. Venom seemed happy, and the tiny version of its tongue lapping up ice cream like a kitten was pretty cute.

 ** _Not cute,_** Venom denied. **_Scary, Eddie. We eat brains and we can make such a scary face._**

"I know you can, cutie," Eddie said, carefully taking another spoonful from the opposite side of the bowl.

**Do not call us cute, Eddie!**

"Okay, Ven," Eddie agreed, and then reconsidered. "Or maybe I should call you Nom."

**_Names are inconsequential. My name could be whatever you please. *We* are Venom._ **

"I'm not renaming you. It's just a pet name," Eddie explained. "It's the sound you make when you eat. _Nom._ Adorable."

**_Not adorable, Eddie! Pick a different pet name. Something scary._ **

"But you aren't scary," Eddie said, stroking his hand over the Venom's head. Venom nuzzled into the touch and then seemed to catch itself and instead made itself bigger, its tiny mouth widening with rows of sharp teeth, drool sliding from a wicked tongue. 

**_Call us… Devourer. The Hunger._ **

Eddie pinched his lips together, but couldn't hold back an affectionate chuckle. "That isn't how pet names work, Nomnom."

 ** _Not a pet, Eddie,_** Venom whined, pushing unhappily against his hand. **_Not a cat meme._**

The symbiote was still, unfortunately, as adorable as ever, but Eddie could sense its growing frustration, bordering on the edge of feeling genuinely hurt.

"That isn't what pet name means," Eddie said, trying to dispel the misunderstanding before Venom took genuine offense. He couldn't imagine himself actually treating Venom like an animal. Pets held a special place in his heart, but Venom was something else altogether.

**_Explain._ **

"I… I don't know how to explain it," Eddie said, shrugging dismissively. "It just isn't the same."

The frustration was obvious now. **_Don't understand, Eddie. Your thoughts are not always so clear. You say one thing, but in your mind is another._**

"I… that's how humans are," Eddie mumbled.

 ** _Apparently,_** Venom agreed, unhappily. **_Want to understand you, Eddie, but it is hard when you don't explain things clearly. It makes us feel stupid._**

"You're not stupid," Eddie asserted, sitting up straighter. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to think of how to put a concept that felt so big and nuanced into words, to stop this misunderstanding. He worried that the truth would only make his other angrier with him, but if Venom asked him to stop, he'd stop.

"A pet name is a nickname you give to someone else," Eddie said. "Someone that you like. It's affectionate."

 ** _Like parasite,_** Venom muttered darkly in his head.

"No, no, not like that," Eddie winced. "That one was… that was before we knew each other better. You called me a pussy, I called you a parasite. We didn't really like each other back then."

He could feel Venom softly touching his mind. 

**_Never disliked you, Eddie._ **

"Yeah, but... we like each other more, now," Eddie added hesitantly, scraping his spoon through his melting ice cream. His stomach felt weird.

**_So now you call us other names. 'Cutie.' 'Love.' Think we understand now._ **

Eddie's appetite disappeared. "I'll stop doing that," he promised once again, feeling his face go warm.

 ** _Eddie…_** Venom trailed off, but Eddie could sense any number of half formed questions.

"Want the rest of this?" Eddie asked instead, offering the rest of his ice cream.

Venom made a surprised, happy little noise and pushed its face into the bowl, eager and messy and overly excited.

When the bowl was empty, Venom went back to Eddie and nuzzled against him. **_More? More?_**

"No, you're had enough," Eddie laughed. 

 

-

 

Establishing boundaries was necessary when living with someone else. Sometimes those boundaries blurred too easily when your roommate lived inside of your head. But Venom was careful not to poke around in Eddie's dreams. If it still saw them anyway, Eddie wasn't sure. They didn't talk about that stuff. Didn't talk about what happened at night, once the lights were off. That was the deal.

Eddie tried to avoid the topic as long as possible, but that didn't last more than a couple days. He still dreamed. He still woke up hard and desperate for relief. And Venom was privy to everything about Eddie, whether he liked it or not. There was no room for secrets.

It had only asked him about it once.

"You have your needs, and I have mine," Eddie had told it, too frustrated from holding off to be embarrassed anymore. Then he had demanded silence. Privacy -- or at least the illusion of it.

He'd come all too quickly, spilling into his fist, heels digging into the mattress, one arm pressed over his eyes, trying to block out the feeling of being watched.

Venom hadn't said anything while Eddie caught his breath, while the post-orgasmic feeling washed over both of them and slowly ebbed away.

The symbiote didn't ask anymore questions that night, or the next time, and Eddie was grateful for that. He didn't want to explain himself, or his biology, or have to examine what happened at night in the harsh light of day.

After all, Venom didn't have to justify why it had to eat humans. That's just how things were. What it needed.

And this was what Eddie needed. He tried to hold off, tried to make compromises. Tried to ignore the urge as much as possible. Like Venom did for him. That was only fair. But sometimes he still needed it. 

It felt like Venom knew in advance when it was going to happen again. It _must_ have known, living in Eddie's head, but there was a sort of shared understanding long before Eddie put the lights out and slid into bed. It stayed silent, unwilling to risk making Eddie feel intruded on or self conscious. Just waited patiently, curiously, while Eddie touched himself, made himself feel good. Made them both feel good.

Afterward, if Venom would seep up out of his skin and slowly trace patterns over Eddie's arms and legs and back, neither one of them mentioned it.

 

x


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of abstinence was fine. After a second week, Venom was no longer in such high spirits. The symbiote had grown irritable, snapping at Eddie when he spoke to it, sometimes only snarling in reply, until they caught themselves fighting over small things. It was restless, not letting him sit still or sleep through the night without interruption, until they were both going slightly mad from deprivation.

And it was hungry. Always hungry.

Venom wouldn't tell Eddie what it wanted, as if it didn't quite know itself, but Eddie knew. They hadn't eaten any anyone in fifteen days. A diet of ramen noodles and grilled cheese wasn't ever going to be enough.

"We need to feed again, don't we?" Eddie asked, sitting up in bed at 3am, pressing a hand against his head as if it could help dull the constant headache that just wouldn't fade no matter how many pills he swallowed.

The realization came to both of them in mixed waves of disappointment and dread and need and gnawing hunger.

 ** _Sorry, Eddie,_** the symbiote whispered, truly regretful. It was already completely consumed with the very thought of the food it desired. Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside. Blood and bone and brain matter. That addicting rush of chemicals soaking into its system, high doses of the chemicals it craved hitting it all at once. Eddie knew that feeling as well as his other did, and he understood. It was overwhelmingly good. Almost as good as sex.

"Don't be sorry, lov--," Eddie caught himself this time, stopping short of the pet name. "It's not your fault, Venom," he said instead. It was a little concerning how naturally the affectionate nickname came to him, but he knew Venom hated it. He could feel that even now -- his symbiotic other's anger and frustration and despair rising in him. But the overwhelming hunger won out over everything else.

 **Need to eat,** it said, apologetically, covering his body in its own and becoming one. Becoming _Venom._

 ** _"Yes. Let's eat,"_** Eddie agreed.

Together, they pushed open their window and climbed out, crawling up the side of the building and then leaping into the night.

 

-

 

Finding suitable prey was difficult, but it was important for them to stay safe. For innocents to stay safe. It took every ounce of willpower from Eddie to keep his other in check. Every civilian they saw, he could imagine the sweet crunch of their head between their jaws, until the mental images were so vivid, Eddie was scared that he'd lose grip on what was real and what wasn't. Scared that they'd both lose their grip on right and wrong and just give in to the mindless craving.

They found a man attacking a woman in an alley, and that was all they needed.

They snatched him off of her and disappeared, jumping from building to building until they were out of sight. No witnesses. No cameras here. 

Live food was better but a screaming man wasn't, so he was dead as soon as they took him, his neck snapped. The blood was still fresh, still hot in their mouth when they bit into him, but the instant his brains hit their tongue they both knew something was wrong. It was as if it had no flavor at all. That rush of chemicals wasn't nearly as strong as either of them had been anticipating.

Venom kept eating, and eating, going so far as to devour most of the man's body, desperate to satisfy what it craved. In the end, despite filling the symbiote's physical hunger, the meal barely sated the more important craving that it had. Whatever chemicals people normally had in their heads, the man they'd chosen was severely lacking.

They'd just taken a terrible risk for nothing. 

When they finished, Venom sat back and _howled._ The sound was piercing, and the agony behind it made Eddie ache in sympathy.

 _We need to go,_ Eddie thought as gently as possible, pushing mentally at his other.

 ** _Wasn't enough, Eddie,_** his symbiote answered, so desolate, Eddie could feel tears born from frustration running down their face.

 _I know,_ Eddie said, trying to soothe, but he knew he couldn't. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but we need to go. We've drawn too much attention._

Venom didn't budge.

 ** _Hungry,_** it whispered, sounding so small and needy and afraid.

 _We need to go,_ Eddie repeated. _Let's just go home._

Venom still didn't move, nearly trembling with fear. Fear that this wasn't enough. That the dulled edge of hunger wouldn't last long.

 _I'll make it better somehow. I promise,_ Eddie said, growing more anxious with every passing second. _Please, love._

Suddenly, Venom responded, and they both headed home.

 

-

 

Eddie crawled back into his apartment from the fire escape, his symbiote already melting off of him and slinking across his body in rivulets of black. Restless. Clinging to him with blind need.

"What happened?" Eddie wondered, shutting and locking the window behind him. "Is one person not enough anymore?"

**_No. Would've been fine. But. That man's brain wasn't right. Deficient in what we need._ **

"Deficient?" Eddie repeated. "What is it that you need, exactly? If we could figure that out, maybe we could find another source."

 ** _Maybe._** The symbiote sounded doubtful.

"Hey, don't give up on me," Eddie urged. "I'd never give up on you. Are you okay?"

**_For now. Yes._ **

Eddie found one of the black tendrils coiling around him and rubbed the flat of his palm against it. "What can I do for you right now, love?" He asked, and then winced slightly at the slip, hoping Venom would be too distracted to notice. 

**_Chocolate. Bed._ **

"That I can do," Eddie agreed. He managed to find a nice piece of chocolate for his other, something that he'd been saving as a treat for the both of them. "Are you going to eat?" he questioned, wiggling the block of chocolate between his fingers. The symbiote wouldn't budge from his skin.

**_You eat._ **

Eddie frowned. "Are you sure?" Venom loved to manifest to eat food and sweets and sometimes just to drool on Eddie. He was starting to worry that his other half might be dying or something.

 ** _Just need you, Eddie,_** it told him, pushing at him lightly. **_Chocolate. Bed._**

"Okay, okay," Eddie complied, putting the lights out and letting the symbiote push him towards his -- their -- bed. He hadn't been wearing much when he'd first woken up. Just boxers and a t-shirt. He popped the square of chocolate into his mouth and pulled his shirt off, then crawled onto his mattress and sank down on his belly with a relieved sigh, burrowing his face against his pillow.

 ** _Savor it, Eddie,_** Venom requested, just as he was about to bite into the chocolate and chew.

"You eat it," Eddie retorted. Venom didn't answer, but he felt the symbiote slide over the planes of his bare back, moving up his spine and over his shoulder blades, like hands working the tension from his muscles. It settled across his skin and then sank into him, leaving him warm and relaxed.

He gave into the wordless plea, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth, coating his tongue. Eddie had never really been one for sweets. They were okay, but nothing addicting. But with the symbiote in his head and in his bloodstream, it was different. The flavor was richer and sweeter. Eddie could almost get lost in that pleasure, if it weren't so short lived.

**_More._ **

"Sorry, that was all I had left," Eddie said, rolling over onto his back. He couldn't see Venom anywhere on his skin, but he could feel them inside of him, a warm and slightly intoxicating presence. He touched his own chest and rubbed a soothing little circle, heedless of anything at the moment except their mutual comfort.

**_Eddie…_ **

That voice was dark, touched with something primal, almost animalistic. It reminded Eddie of the first time he'd ever heard Venom's voice in his head. Calling his name.

"What do you need?" Eddie asked, staring into the middle distance as he listened for an answer, for even a thread of thought or feeling that might give him a clue, but there was no reply. He could feel his other hiding inside of him, trembling slightly in his veins with a need that it didn't dare ask for. 

Eddie closed his eyes and ran his hand over his own cheek and then up, fingers carding through his hair. It felt nice. He wanted Venom to understand that he'd do anything to ease the painful ache that was born from hunger. Whatever it was lacking, he would try to provide. He'd do anything to make it feel better again, to relieve that need, if it would just tell him what they could do.

**_Make us feel good._ **

His fingers went still. Eddie opened his eyes again, staring into the dark.

Time stretched out, measured only by the space between heartbeats. Infinite. Fleeting.

Eddie didn't move, but his hand did anyway, coming down to rest on his stomach, just above his navel.

A push meant to send him towards a certain direction. It set Eddie spinning instead, a throbbing pulse in his head matching the one fluttering in his chest.

 ** _Feels nice,_** his other whispered, encouraging. Pleading.

His fingers started to move, compelled by a will that wasn't his own, tracing slow, deliberate patterns against his skin. He inhaled a shaky breath and caught the hand with his other, forcing it to stop, but not pulling it away. Not letting go, either.

**_Please._ **

The voice was so small, so soft, as if his other was afraid to intrude itself into his space, even when he could feel how desperately it wanted to make its intentions known. How desperately it craved this, despite the fear of rejection. The gnawing worry that by asking, Eddie might deny it not only this, but everything.

**_Will be quiet, Eddie. Promise._ **

"No. Venom…" Eddie sat upright, trying to clear his head. As soon as he did, it felt as if his symbiotic other had closed itself off, retreating further within him. "I don't want you to be quiet. Unless that's what you want," he added, unsure.

**_Is what you asked for, Eddie._ **

"That was different," Eddie said. "If you want this to be something… something mutual, you need to tell me. What do you want?"

**_I don't know._ **

"Bullshit," Eddie exhaled, shaking his head. "You asked already. Ask it again."

The other's curiosity perked up and surged through him, a warmth flooding his veins. Heat moved down his spine and pooled at his lower back, a caress he wasn't entirely sure was actually real. It didn't matter. He'd felt that.

**_Want to feel good. Make us feel good, Eddie._ **

Eddie let out a breath and laid down again, hips hitching up as he shifted to make himself comfortable.

"Does it feel nice for you when you're on my skin? Or do you only feel what I feel?"

**_Both._ **

That was good to know. Eddie trailed his fingers over his ribs.

"Touch me, love," he whispered, but Venom shivered and stayed inside his veins.

**_Don't know how._ **

Eddie frowned. "I don't believe that. You've been living in my head, watching me get off for how long now? Long enough."

**_Watching. Feeling. This is different._ **

"It _is_ different," Eddie agreed. The symbiote's uncertainty still weighed in his head, underneath the need. "I can show you. Come here, love," he said, lifting his hands.

Eddie sort of expected Venom to manifest in some way, to nuzzle against his hands or even settle over his body like a lover. Instead, the symbiote seeped up from the veins of his wrists and covered his hands until they were black as pitch.

It felt shy. Painfully shy. Eddie didn't push further, but slid his hands -- their hands -- across his skin, demonstrating a touch. He wrapped his arms around himself, his right hand low on his waist, his left hand stroking over his own neck and then squeezing his shoulder. 

Venom didn't take control, but it followed where he led. Wanted what he wanted. Shared the same sensations, learning Eddie's skin like it was its own.

Eddie turned his head and pressed his lips against his wrist, kissing the spot where their forms merged, where their pulses beat together as one.

 ** _Eddie…_** the symbiote whispered. Their right hand slipped down, skittering across his stomach. It didn't go further than that, as if still seeking his permission, or maybe his guidance. Eddie paused to catch his breath, pressing a smile against their wrist before slipping his right hand under the waistband of his boxers.

It felt different doing this with Venom on his skin. The symbiote was warm and sleek, clinging to him as he slowly moved their hand together, like the symbiote was both helping him stroke himself and sheathing his cock at the same time. His hips rolled in time with every stroke, eyes falling shut as he focused on the way it felt. Just the two of them together, sharing this moment, the same body, the same pleasure.

Eddie lifted his left hand and turned his face just enough to press a kiss to the base of their thumb. He felt their fingers curl against his face in response, tracing the line of his jaw.

" _Venom_ ," he sighed into their palm, against the sleek black texture of his other.

Their hand drew back, fingers sliding against his mouth and then lingering there, testing the way his plush lips yielded to the touch, the ridge of his teeth beyond them, the wet heat of his tongue. To a symbiote, a body like his was as intriguing as it was perplexing. Eddie was all softness wrapped around solid bone, caging in more delicate softness.

Fragile. Breakable.

"You're not going to break me," Eddie whispered, and then opened his mouth for their fingers, edging his tongue out to taste. Almost immediately, Venom took the bait, slipping their fingers further into the wet heat of Eddie's mouth. He slid his tongue against them and sucked, feeling the feedback of pleasure through his other.

 ** _Eddie…_** the symbiote sounded overwhelmed already, and he moaned in reply, focused only on how his other felt and what he could do to make it feel even better. He moved their hand for them, until it was almost obscene, finger fucking his own mouth, letting the drool build up and slide down his neck while Venom shivered.

Everything was heightened between them, a looping feedback of not just the pleasure he felt but what also the pleasure that the symbiote felt, and what they felt through each other.

The soft, slick heat of the symbiote working itself around him with every stroke.

The soft, slick heat of his mouth sucking on their fingers.

They came apart together, Eddie pulling his wet fingers from his mouth to pant for breath as his cock twitched in their hand, spilling onto his belly 

**_Eddie, Eddie…_** Venom murmured over and over again, dazed by the blissful overload in its hosts body, small tendrils seeping up from his skin to touch him, caressing his sides, his legs, his neck.

Eddie couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had felt like that, and Venom kept moving against his skin, prolonging the afterglow between them.

He'd have to get up and clean himself off before he fell asleep, but for now it was too good to move. On impulse, he swiped his fingers through the come on his stomach and brought them to his mouth to taste. Then the next thing he knew, the symbiote was pooling across his stomach, leaving him clean and then lingering on his belly, heavy and content.

"Ah. Thanks," Eddie said, reaching down again to stroke his fingers over the symbiote. He loved the surreal texture of Venom's body and he wasn't sure he'd ever get tired of how it felt under his hands.

 ** _No, Eddie. Thank *you.* Feel better now,_** Venom sighed, full of a relief that ran far deeper than mere sexual satisfaction. Some of that sharp-edged hunger had soothed away, leaving a more manageable, dulled ache.

"I'll find you some actual food in the morning," Eddie promised.

 ** _Is okay, Eddie,_** Venom whispered, the words taking Eddie by surprise even if he already didn't believe them. **_Just… need… you._**

If he didn't know any better, Eddie almost would have thought that Venom had fallen asleep. The symbiote never slept. They simply didn't, Venom had once explained. But it had been such a long time since Eddie had felt his other so truly calm and content.

If he didn't know any better, Eddie could almost let himself hope that things could be so simple.

 

x


End file.
